Dragon Age Journeys
Dragon Age Journeys is a 2-D flash game set in the Dragon Age universe. It is a single player game, told in three chapters. Ethan Levy, a producer with EA 2-D, describes it as a "tactical RPG"Dragon Age Journeys « BioWare Blog. It features classes, spells, talents, sound effects and music taken directly from Dragon Age: Origins. Chapter One: The Deep Roads Chapter one is set in the dwarven city of Orzammar and the darkspawn infested Deep Roads. Story As you are in the Deep Roads with several companions, you are ambushed by a Hurlock Emissary and an Ogre who kill all of your allies, but you manage to escape to Orzammar. You then decide to warn the King of Orzammar of the darkspawn threat in the tunnels. You quickly ally with a mage named Ardum and a Grey Warden named Martine. Your attempts to warn the King were confounded by various citizens of Orzammar, who insisted that you do small favors for them before they would help you. You eventually got on the good side of the crime lord Saria by attempting to track down the whereabouts of her diamond smugglers. Your party then encountered the powerful darkspawn emissary in a nearby diamond mine, where he had hordes of darkspawn digging for some unknown reason. Already weakened from powering his digging machines, you were able to defeat the emissary, but he manages to escape. You shut down the emissary's excavation site, but are left wondering what he was searching for ... Companions *'Note;' you can only have 2 companions in your party at once. Ryanth.jpg|'Ryanth' - A Rogue/Bard Ardum.jpg|'Ardum' - A Mage/Spirit Healer Martine.jpg|'Martine' - A Warrior/Champion Main Quests *'Flight to Orzammar' - Surprised and slaughtered by the darkspawn and their mysterious leader, you were the sole survivor of your group. You reached Orzammar more dead than alive, attempting warn of the danger that lay on Deep Roads. *'The Missing Warden' - Alone in Orzammar, you gathered support for your quest to warn the king of the oncoming darkspawn threat. You found allies in a healer named Ardum and a Grey Warden named Martine. *'The Run Around' - Your attempts to warn the King were confounded by various citizens of Orzammar who insisted that you do small favors for them before they would help you. You eventually got on the good side of the crime lord Saria by attempting to track down the whereabouts of her diamond smugglers. *'A Rumbling in the Deep' - Your party encountered the powerful darkspawn emissary in a nearby diamond mine, where he had hordes of darkspawn digging for some unknown reason. Already weakened from powering his digging machines, you were able to defeat the emissary, but he manages to escape. You shut down the emissary's excavation site, but are left wondering what he was searching for ... *'Toil and Trouble' - Recover 2 Deep Mushroom Stalks from the Deep Roads for Arteme's brew. Locations *Orzammar **''Orzammar Commons'' **''Dust Town'' *Deep Roads **''Deep Roads'' **''Smuggler's Tunnel'' **''Diamond Mine'' ***Darkspawn Excavations Enemies *Giant Spider *Deep Stalker *Ogre *Hurlock Archer *Hurlock *Genlock Alpha *Genlock Archer *Genlock *Dwarf Brigand *Carta Rogue Bosses *Hurlock Emissary Achievements ' BardsYarnach.png|Bard's Yarn BlackGateAch.png|The Black Gate Darkspawn Warrior Ach.png|Darkspawn Warrior Mighty Magic Ach.png|Mighty Magic Ogreific Tactics Ach.png|Ogreific Tactics ' *'The Black Gate' - Reach the gates of Orzammar. *'Darkspawn Warrior' - Kill two monsters in a single attack. *'Bard's Yarn' - Convince the Bard to join your party. (He is in the southeast part of the Orzammar Commons). *'Ogreific Tactics' - Defeat an Ogre, with all party members at full health. *'Mighty Magic' - Defeat the Hurlock Emissary on any difficulty level Dragon Age: Origins Unlockable Items Dragon Age: Journey's features 3 items that can be unlocked and used in Dragon Age: Origins. Note that unlocking these items will have no effect on your character in Dragon Age: Journeys. On June 30, 2010, these items became unavailable for download. - Complete "The Missing Warden" quest. - Earn all five achievements in Dragon Age Journies: The Deep Roads. - Simply sign in to your EA account in Dragon Age Journeys. Chapter Two: The Darkness Within Currently under development. Very little is known about this release, the first news update was on Jan 29th with a single picture attached. *On June 2nd, the team posted on their Facebook a gallery of three photos of a Stone Golem under the title "My Lips are Sealed". *On June 7th, the team posted on their Facebook a gallery of three photos of a Dog under the title "Man's Best Friend". *On June 16th, the team posted on their Facebook a gallery of three photos of a Werewolf under the title "I'm Changing". : "Chapters 2 and 3 will be released in the coming months and will include premium content you can purchase." :-Official FAQ External Link *Dragon Age Journeys *Official Twitter References Category:Games Category:Dragon Age Journeys